


Dibs On Your Last Name

by Myalagic



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 魔装学園H×H | Masou Gakuen HxH (Anime)
Genre: #Futuremarriage, #Killuaxgon, #bestfriendsthinkingofmarryingeachother, #fluff, #killugon, M/M, gonxkillua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myalagic/pseuds/Myalagic
Summary: Killua was now wondering if the AC had broken, because he was starting to feel really warm. "In that case..." Gon reached out for Killua's hands and cupped them in his own, "....if we got married, then whose last name would we change to?"Killua fell silent.A One-Shot of Killua and Gon deciding whose last name they’d have if they were to get married when they were older.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killugon - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 288





	Dibs On Your Last Name

**Author's Note:**

> Literally thought of writing this story at 12 in the morning, and this story is inspired by wintercakes art on tumbler. Enjoy :)

"Psst, Killua! You awake?" Gon asked, tapping lightly on Killua's shoulder. "No." Killua plainly said. Currently, it was 12 in the morning, and Killua was finally in a hotel room that had a simple cost and wasn't invested with rats and other gross stuff, as well as having a decent bed. He was tired and a tad hungry, so all he at least wanted now was sleep. 

Gon huffed then shoved his pillow into Killua's face,"H-hey Go-." 

"Then wake up! Cause I have to ask you something!" Gon replied, taking his pillow back. "Can't it wait till the morning? Even talking is a pain right now." Killua prayed Gon would accept his wish, and wait till morning to ask his question....but it was Gon...so of course not. "No!" Gon stood on the bed and jumped on top of Killua, "Tell me, do you ever plan on getting married?!" 

Okay wow, Killua thought to himself, because out of ALL the questions Gon was going to ask him, this was one he'd never expect. "I-I I don't know! Why does that even matter?!" Killua rolled onto his back, and Gon being on top of him...this close to his face..."—AND GET OFF ME!" Killua said, pushing Gon off of him, as well as trying to calm his blushing.

Killua sat up, after that, any tiredness he was feeling, completely vanished. Killua looked to his right, Gon already staring back, "I don't know, it's just...I guess I've always said I wanted to stay and travel the world with you forever! But, forever is a long time, and I plan on getting married one day, and maybe even have a KID!" Killua's eyes widened, this whole conversation was so random, yet intriguing at the same time. "...Because sense my dad wasn't around for me, I want to have a child so maybe...I can be a good dad." Gon shook his head, as if waking himself from some sort of trance, "Ahh, sorry I didn't mean to go that deep!"

Killua looked away from Gon, "No it's good, I get it." He looked back at him again, "I guess, if I were to marry someone, then they would have to be really important to me...", Killua, at this point had no idea where he was going with this, "...but I truly can't imagine meeting someone....I don't know...more important than you I guess." Killua's breath was caught when Gon had a certain smile on his face. This smile wasn't showing teeth, no, instead it was a closed smile, complemented with a soft gaze.

Killua was now wondering if the AC had broken, because he was starting to feel really warm. "In that case..." Gon reached out for Killua's hands and cupped them in his own, "....if we got married, then whose last name would we change to?" 

Killua fell silent.

"I'm not sure about Gon Zoldyck, it kinda makes me sound like some sorta mad man, ya know?" Gon let go of Killua's hands and placed a finger on his own chin, "But then again, if you took my last name, I feel like your family would get really ma—."

"I'd take your last name." Killua stated, a little too fast, almost as if he's thought about this already. "That's IF we got married." 

"Awesome! Then if we were to marry, then you'd be Killua Freecss!" Gon said as he threw his hands in the air. Killua sighed, but couldn't help but smile, "Killua Freecss..." Killua tested the name, yup, no doubt about it. "....my name with your last name sounds dumb."

"Maybe just a little." Gon agreed with a small smile.

The room fell silent.

"Killua Freecss." Killua repeated again, sending both onto their backs in a hysterical laugh. This was all just so silly, talking about marriage at age 13, I mean, does Gon even know how babies are made? "...I guess I kinda like it though..." Killua said, when their laughter died down.

Killua cursed himself for letting those words slip out, because now Gon's determined face was on, "Well if you like it, then when were older...MARRY ME!" 

Okay, so it's not the AC that's making Killua feel hot. "STUPID! You don't just say stuff like that!" Killua forced his eyes shut, crossing his arms over his chest, "Marriage is a HUGE commitment! I mean, we're talking about you needing to stay with me even when I get super grumpy! And you know exactly how grumpy my grumpy can be!"

"I KNOW THAT! But think about it, me and you, we were pretty much best friends as soon as we met! I already want to spend forever with you, so I don't see the problem! Plus, you're really good looking!"

"GON!" Killua felt his face warm at an abnormal rate, "You're being really embarrassing right now!"

"Huh? How? No ones here, and it's the truth." Gon said simply, "....what's that term couples use again? Till....Till...OH! Till death does us apart! Except, even in death I want to be by your side! Forever and EVER!" Gon scooted even closer to Killua with a toothy smile.

"Stupid...." Killua muttered, not even physically able to look at Gon.

"So, what do you say? Will you marry me when were older?" Gon placed his hand on top of Killua’s.

"Gon..." Killua looked up at him, really wanting his blushing to quit it, or else he'd cut his cheek's skin clean off. "...were not even dating, so you shouldn't ask that right now."

"Then I'm your boyfriend!" Gon stated this as if this information was obvious, like it had been obvious sense day one. Gon's grip on Killua's hand tightened.

This was hopeless.

Saying no, was hopeless.

"Of course I'll marry you." Killua said simply, a unintentional smile formed on his face.

simply.

WAIT! 

"I MEAN NOT NOW! When we're older of course!" Killua added quickly.

Gon smiled at him again, then laid back down, "I'm glad. Because, I want to share everything with you, and only you, even my last name!" Gon turned on his side to look at Killua, who was also laying down facing him. "I can't wait to get older." Gon then closed his eyes and began to snore softly.

"Killua Freecss..." Killua whispered to himself, Killua grabbed Gon's hand.

"I can't wait either."


End file.
